


Liminal Space

by sarcastic_fangirl01



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sort of? - Freeform, but he is finally there, cande you did it, dear cinnamon roll, dirk finally finds his way, go easy on me guys, liminal spaces, not beta'ed, omg a short title, poor child has gone through shit, wrote this instead of what I should be writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_fangirl01/pseuds/sarcastic_fangirl01
Summary: Liminal space is a concept in theology and psychology. It is the intermediate, in-between, transitional state where you cannot go back to where you were because a threshold has been crossed, and you have yet to arrive where you are going because it is not yet available to you.





	Liminal Space

Life isn’t easy. It’s never been. Event after event, it makes sure that every person going through it has a hell of a ride, making them stump over a chain of incidents where they found themselves, for their bewilderment, involved as constant characters.

Life never stops. Not even a second, for anyone. With its chilling speed and rhythm, minutes turn into hours as the time flies by right before you without even noticing. And when you do take notice, years have gone, and you’re left with the gut-twisting feeling of emptiness, hollowness and a deep perception of _nothing_ that plays games with your mind.

You feel drowning in life, covered to the neck of the everlasting continuity of everything that slowly begins to take every part of your being.

You feel meaningless. Small.

Lost.

But then, there are _moments_. Oh, yes, those precious moments where the air fills your lungs again and you can move, you can breathe, you can smile. Everything goes slower, life takes a break and says, ‘This is it’. Life seems to stop.

These are the liminal spaces. They are often described as the situations where an era from your life has had a proper closure but you’re not in the next stage yet. As if your soul were in this spiritual place where you found yourself stuck, with no way out in sight, and your only option was to wait.

It’s always in people’s life, he didn’t think anyone could escape from them. But if experience was to go by, Dirk never felt he’s had one of those before. Always moving, in the run, looking over his shoulder in case a shadow was lurking behind. The only time he stopped his past had been clinging to him, never really letting go.

In fact, he didn’t feel that door has ever fully closed.

At least, not until now.

After all those years of hiding and hoping not to be found, that life didn’t belong to him anymore. Those times were past behind him now, the person he was at the present didn’t compare at the sightless with that troubled figure shaking in the corner.

Whoever he was before had nothing to do with who he was now.

However, he had no idea of what was going to happen next. Never in his life he’s felt so clueless, so off course. Even when he wandered around, letting the Universe be his guide, he knew deep down what he wanted to be. His goals were always there, a constant reminder of what paths to follow, what leads to take. But once he got there—he _really_ got there—there was nothing left to say. No light illuminating his way, no pat on the shoulder saying, ‘Go ahead’.

He was in complete darkness.

But luckily, he wasn’t there alone.

In this new stage of his life, this betwixt, this in-between, he’s found people as disoriented as him. There were others there to support him in this mist that was his existence. Here, he found friends.

Here, he found love.

For Dirk, it wasn’t clear what his future looked like, and in true honesty, he didn’t have a clue on what to look for. But Todd was as lost as him, and even better, he was up for sharing his liminal space with him.

At first it was a simple proposal. A business between two friends to chase their dreams and overcome adversity in the funniest way. But with time, this evolved into a fire within them that lit up with every touch and burned slower with every glance. It was that kiss in the darkness of their flat that started a chain reaction that neither could nor wanted to stop.

Now, their bond was stronger, their time together longer and smiles in their lips brighter. They felt happy, they felt lighter, but most importantly, they felt accompanied. They turned into each other’s sustenance, their scream for help that would surely be heard no matter the time, no matter the place. Despite the countless problems that could arise, sweeping him off the ground until there was nothing holding his feet, there was a constant in Dirk’s Universe, and that was Todd’s presence by his side. With him, things didn’t only make sense, but even the non-sense got enjoyable and invigorating.

He had read once that in these particular spaces, not everyone knew how to react. People get scared. They freeze at the implications of such a wide range of possibilities in which you’re the only one in charge to select. They paralyze at the perspective of the person they can become, of the oceans they will navigate once they empower to get there.

If you asked Dirk years ago, he would’ve been the kind of running away, letting himself be heavily stepped on by the reality of the circumstances. But, as he had stated before, he wasn’t that person anymore. Present Dirk had a lot more to fight for, a lot more to help him get the strength to move on. And as long as Todd kept holding his hand, he would do his best to get to that promising future that looked more brighter than it ever did.


End file.
